


poetrys alien friend

by zero



Series: The Rude Awakening of Poetry Lunedream [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: a whirlwind romance





	poetrys alien friend

on summer nights, the moon can be seen clearly through the high towers and cloudless skies of spiderville, like a fly caught in the web of the catwalks. poetry lunedream beholds this moon in half, in quarter, in sliver, in full as it shifts and phases. poetry herself grows old as the moon grows old and grows young again with the new moon. its something her friends have to get used to.

"this place is always dark, and it might change you" says a fortune teller. she (poetry lunedream) knows this is true. though occasionally questioning and wondering. unquenchable thirst for knowledge and introspection.

the mind is also like the moon, in some ways. a dominion of drunkenness and barfights, the demons and devils poetry finds in blind alleys, fiends which offer her riddles or conundrums but whose fangs find no purchase in her flesh, because she shifts and phases through them. is she a hologram or a ghost? she doesnt even think about it, though something seems strange about it. she can pick up a bottle of squirt just fine, but when a devil attacks her with its claws, it whiffs, like if you were trying to hit a golf tee without a golf ball on it.

i do not feel i have succeeded at describing the night mind with poetry lunedream.

poetry also has an alien friend, from outer space and the moon itself. she crash landed in a ufo one day. she has wide staring eyes and pale green-gray skin and wears sunglasses when the moon is bright or in the pulsing deep city where neon can blind.

esce: on the moon, you see, everything uses blacklighting. its still common to wear dark glasses, though. spiderville can be seen even from the moons surface  
poetry: *eating a dairy queen blizzard* thats very interesting  
esce: i thought youd like to know  
poetry: are you doing okay  
esce: i miss my friends. living in the desert like this is poor for my lungs. the moon has several domes on it with very pure air. years of living with clean air have made me sensitive to impurities in the oxygen supply

esce also wears a gas mask sometimes, but today she is doing okay.

poetry: esce... theres something i want to tell you. i think i uh... well. you know, like you.  
esce: i dont know how to feel about that


End file.
